wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgen Schwach
Morgen Schwach is an Imperial Space Station located within the Ghoul Stars. It's proximity to the Malefactus Warp Rift means Chaos raiders are a frequent problem thus its heavy defences. It is also under the rule of the Mordekaisers Chapter, who are its defenders and rulers. History It is unknown when Morgen Schwach was constructed nor why in the Ghoul Stars but it's existence supposedly dates back to mid or after the Horus Heresy. It has spent its existence mostly beneath the Imperium's notice save for the occasional major assault from the nearby Malefactus Warp Rift. At some point, as the Ghoul Stars became more and more unstable, the 24th Founding saw the creation of the Mordekaisers who were sent to relieve the danger of the Stars where they took stewardship of Morgen Schwach. First Defence of Morgen Schwach It wasn't long after the Mordekaisers established themselves on Morgen Schwach when a Space Hulk unexpectedly arrived right outside the Space Station. Refusing to allow the Hulk to become any more of a threat than it already was, the Mordekaisers deployed in full and assaulted the Hulk. A few hours later the Mordekaisers emerged wounded and scarred but victorious. Not only did the First Defence of Morgen Schwach see the Mordekaisers establish their identity as a Chapter but also as defenders of the space station. However, this was only the first test of the Chapter and Morgen Schwach. The second would be much more dangerous. Second Defence of Morgen Schwach When Cadia fell, the Eye of Terror violently expanded and created a giant rift that split the Galaxy apart and caused Warp Rifts to become volatile. Malefactus was no exception and it spewed daemons and Chaotic raiders out like a foul plague in the direction of Morgen Schwach. Though understrength from the Magrin War that saw the loss of an entire Kompanie and the weakening of more Kompanies, the Mordekaisers were unwilling to allow the Forces of Chaos a victory and they rallied to defend their home. Despite fierce fighting and many acts of heroism, the Mordekaisers and other defenders of Morgen Schwach were slowly driven back inside of the Space Station where they prepared to fight until the bitter end. However, it was then that the Indomitus Crusade arrived to Morgen Schwach where the forces led by Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines, saw the Forces of Chaos destroyed and Morgen Schwach saved. The Mordekaisers and Morgen Schwach passed the second test, now they eagerly await the next challenge. Culture Morgen Schwach's culture has evolved over time from the mixing of its establishing population and various cultures from other planets and voidborn. This culture has gradually become what is known as Germanik, which is also the name of its language. The culture values strength, hard work and cooperation in order to achieve tasks; which has been assimilated by the Mordekaisers. Relationship with the Mordekaisers The culture is also built around the relation between the Station and its rulers; the Mordekaisers. The Mordekaisers have long maintained an interactive relation to the people of Morgen Schwach, to the point where an Astartes will walk through a street and have barely anyone blink an eye. In fact it is not uncommon for neophytes, and even full fledged marines, of the Chapter to go out and assist in workplaces in order to get an understanding of their subjects. It is this reason that the people look up to the Mordekaisers and were, in fact, willing to stand beside them in the defence of their home. Layout Top Levels The Top Levels are where most of the administrative duties are carried out by Administratum officials in order to maintain the shipping schedules and day to day cycles of Morgen Schwach. It is also where the commanding crew control the station's systems work. It is also here that a representative of the Mordekaisers, usually the 4th Hauptmann, will spend his time when not in battle acting as the mouthpiece of the Kaiser and to ensure the crews and officials maintain efficiency. Top Habitats The Top Habitats are where the nobility and other important individuals reside in comfortable living quarters. It is also where people with important duties live. Though the highborn are usually left to their own devices and games of intrigue, it is ensured they do not disrupt the space station. The highborn are smart enough to avoid causing disruption anyway, for a visit long ago from Kaiser Willafried made clear just where their place is when the Mordekaisers took over. Inquisitor Duran Heika makes his home here, where he helps keep an eye on nobles. Port The Port is where a majority of the people of Morgen Schwach live and work. While conditions are cramped, they are not necessarily bad and it is not hard to eke out a decent living under the eyes of the Mordekaisers and Arbites. The most common occupations are working in the ports, unloading and loading ships that come and go or as store owners. It is also here where the Mordekaisers' Chapter Fleet resides, an impressive sight that reminds the people of who protects them. Underlevels Mordekaisers Fortress Monastery While all of Morgen Schwach is usually counted as the Fortress Monastery of the Mordekaisers. The Chapter actually operates a few levels beneath the Port. The Level holds the Chapter's gene stocks, Reclusium, Librarius, Main Hall, training halls and dormitories. Few people, barring Chapter Serfs, are allowed entry to the Fortress Monastery. Only Duran Heika and a few other officials have had such an honour. Under-Tunnels The Under-Tunnels of Morgen Schwach hold an abundance of degenerates, mutants, ferals and gangers who have been driven down to the forgotten and dark depths of the space station where they eke out a pitiful existence fighting amongst each other for scraps of food and resources. Gangers are ruthless and resourceful people who claim entire swathes of tunnels as their territory. However they are also prized recruitment stock for the Mordekaisers who frequently conduct raids to capture potential aspirants. This has given rise to Under-Tunnel legends of scarred giants coming from above to take unlucky fools for an unknown purpose. It is also not uncommon for the Mordekaisers to use the Under-Tunnels as practice grounds in order to keep the population of mutants and other undesirables down. Military The Space Station of Morgen Schwach is safeguarded by networks of turrets that can easily hold off a small fleet while it's small defence fleet is formidable in its own right. However what truly bolsters its might is the strength of an entire Chapter with a particularly large fleet in its hold, what's more the Mordekaisers are masters of void warfare and are more than capable of tearing entire fleets apart. It is for this reason that attacking Morgen Schwach is no small matter. Notable Residents *'The Mordekaisers' - As rulers of the Space Station, the Mordekaisers have established their fortress monastery within Morgen Schwach. Their presence alone gives Morgen Schwach a modicum of importance. Unusually, the Mordekaisers have a close relation with the people. *'Duran Heika' - Being a voidborn himself, Inquisitor Duran Heika does not like living on planets and prefers the comfort of living in space. As such he resides in Morgen Schwach when not seeking out xenos conspiracies. His residence has granted him a close relation with the Mordekaisers who he can reliably call upon for any aid he may require. In return his presence is enough to usually discourage any xenos smugglers daring to bring in illegal artifacts and Throne help those he finds, especially those stupid enough to bring in Aeldari artifacts. Category:MaliusV Category:Mordekaisers Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Planets Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium